Naruto: The Birth of Legends
by young justice 17
Summary: What if instead of using the reapers death seal the third hokage decided to call for help from his most trusted shinobi? How would this change the events as we know it today? Find out. Rated M for language and possible sexual content.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.**

 **Summary: What if instead of using the reapers death seal the third hokage decided to call for help from his most trusted shinobi? How would this change the events as we know it today? Find out.**

 **Chapter 1: Interference**

 **Leaf Village**

CLANG

SLASH

CLANG

CLANG

SLASH

These were all that was heard throughout the arena. Today was the day of the third round of the Chunin Exams, this was the day where people came all around the world to see the genin of all villages fight to see who is worthy of the title chunin. Instead however the sand and sound villages are invading the Leaf Village, their aim the destruction of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Buildings are destroyed and fighting is heard all around the village. How could an activity that is supposed to promote peace with the villages turn out like this no one knew, not even Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage himself knew the answer.

Currently the third hokage was on the roof of above the observation deck that he and the one who he believed was the Kazekage but later found out was his treacherous student Orochimaru was watching the chunin exams. Oh how he should have known that it was him, Sarutobi reprimanded himself, he should have seen this coming, when he thinks about it the signs were there, how did he not see them? Sarutobi sighed, _'Maybe I'm getting to old for this job perhaps after this it's time I pass the torch to someone more capable than I,'_ he thought

"Sarutobi Sensei, you're not going to sleep on me now, are you," Orochimaru's voice cut the third out of his thoughts, he looked straight ahead to see his student along with the first two hokage standing a few feet before him, "Or have you finally decided to give up and resign yourself to your death?"

"You should know better Orochimaru that we leaf ninja never give up, we fight till our last dying breath, because we have the will of fire. I will not go down so easily, I will defeat you," Sarutobi said, _'Easier said than done, the truth is I'm almost at my limit and Orochimaru hasn't fought since he summoned the first and second hokage's. What am I going to do?'_

"Hn, we'll see about that," Orochimaru said

When Orochimaru said that, the first hokage attacked using his wood style, however Sarutobi was able to jump out of the way just it time, _'I need to use the reapers death seal, it's the only way, I can't take on three kage leveled shinobi alone,'_ Sarutobi thought, then an idea struck him, his eyes widened, _'That's it, I can't take these three on alone but if I had help from another shinobi that respectfully a kage level himself, then we can beat them. Though there is the barrier, no one can get in without bursting into flames,'_ Sarutobi smiled, "It's a good thing he has copied over a thousand jutsu," Sarutobi said

"What are you mumbling about old man," Orochimaru asked

Sarutobi smirked at Orochimaru a very Naruto like smirk, "Oh nothing much, just planning your defeat is all, you transgender freak," the third hokage said, oh yeah Naruto has definitely influenced his trash talk.

"What did you call me," Orochimaru demanded angrily, "You'll pay for that."

The second hokage then did a few hands signs, "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu," he said

A dragon of water was then created and headed straight toward the third hokage who was able to jump away just in time, he landed about twenty feet from his previous position in order to get some room, "Alright let's rock," he said, with that Sarutobi made a very familiar hand sign, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU," three clones suddenly appeared next to the hokage, "You three know what to do." The clones nodded and then surrounded their creator protecting him.

"Sarutobi what are you up to, are you really going to use the Reaper Death Seal," Menma asked himself

"What is this, have you grown so afraid that you are going to hide behind some shadow clones for protection, you are a fool Sarutobi sensei," Orochimaru said

"We'll see," Sarutobi said, he then got in a stance, made a hand sign and then with a yell he started to build up his chakra until finally it was shown circling around him, all of the while his clones were taking attack after attack protecting him. However finally after a couple of minutes the clone's endurance ran out and they were all dissipated. After the clones dissipated Sarutobi himself was attacked and thrown to the ground, "Uh," he groaned

"Heh it's over, time to finish this," Orochimaru said , "Take a look Sarutobi sensei, take a look at my face, before you die I want you to see my smiling face, the face that shows that I have succeeded and you have failed, I want this face to be burned in your head for all eternity. You're done Sarutobi sensei," Orochimaru then nodded to the first hokage.

The first hokage did some hand seals then placed his hands on the ground, "Earth Style: Earth Dome," he yelled

Suddenly Sarutobi was covered in an earth dome.

"LORD HOKAGE," an anbu member yelled

"We're not just gonna kill you Sarutobi sensei, we're gonna make your death a painful one," Orochimaru said then nodded again.

The Hashirama did some more hand seals, "Earth style: Earth Compression Jutsu," Hashirama said

 **Inside the dome**

Sarutobi who was kneeling on one knee now, sees the dome is getting smaller by the second, "The dome will get smaller and smaller until it crushes you completely," Sarutobi heard Orochimaru say

"You won't get away with this," Sarutobi said

 **Outside**

"I already have sensei," Orochimaru said

 **Inside the dome**

"You will be defeated," Sarutobi said

 **Outside**

"Oh and who will defeat me, you? HAHAHAHA, please you can't possible win against me, the first, and second hokage's alone," Orochimaru said

 **Inside the dome**

Suddenly Sarutobi felt a presence behind him and smiled, "You're right alone I can't beat you," Sarutobi said

 **Outside**

Suddenly every one heard a chirping of what seemed like a thousand birds. Orochimaru's eyes widened, "No it can't be," he said

The dome was then destroyed and smoke filled the area, in the smoke two figures were seen standing next to each other. When the smoke cleared the figure to the right was shown to be a smirking third hokage and to the left was none other than the captain of team seven himself Kakashi Hatake.

"K-Kakashi," Orochimaru said in surprise

"Always the late one aren't you Kakashi," Sarutobi said smiling

"Sorry but I had to handle a few things back at the arena before I could come up," Kakashi said

"How is everybody," Sarutobi said

"The enemy's numbers are fading, we were able to take a lot of them down," Kakashi said

Sarutobi nodded, his mind at ease at the report, "Good, now we just have to handle this problem and then join the battle," he said

"Right," Kakashi said

"B-but how did he get inside the barrier," Jugo said shocked

"Just a little trick I picked up during my career as a shinobi, no big whoop," Kakashi said with a shrug.

"K-Kakashi," Orochimaru said in frustration

"Well Orochimaru, it looks like I have my own back up," Sarutobi said smugly

"It won't matter, the only thing that you've done is kill Kakashi. You will both die today," Orochimaru yelled

"Tsk tsk tsk, Orochimaru don't you know that you should never allow your emotions get the better of you. Perhaps we should send you back to the academy for a refresher course you obviously need it," Kakashi taunted

Orochimaru growled, "I'm going to enjoy watching the last student of the fourth hokage die," he said

"You'll sorely be disappointed then, as you said I am a student of the fourth. It is unwise to underestimate me," Kakashi said

"Who is this shinobi," Tobirama asked

"First hokage, second hokage, I would like to introduce you to Kakashi Hatake, my strongest and most trusted shinobi," Sarutobi said

"He may be strong but he is no match for two kage, this fucker is going to die in no time," Tayuya said

"My, my, don't we have a dirty mouth. Young ladies shouldn't have such trash mouths. Although I guess you're not much of a lady are you," Kakashi said

"What did you say you mother fucker," Tayuya yelled

"Wow you must be quite old if you didn't hear what I said," Kakashi said

"Fuck you," Tayuya yelled angrily

Kakashi just shrugged her off nonchalantly further enraging the sound ninja, he then looked ahead of him, "The edo tensei, so Orochimaru was able to master the jutsu then," he said

"Yes he was. Kakashi I did not allow you to read those forbidden scrolls for no reason, I need to know more about this jutsu, how we can beat it," Sarutobi said

"There are two ways we can beat them, the first is to help them with their unfinished business," Kakashi said

"Unfinished business," Sarutobi asked

"Everyone has at least one regret, one worry when they die, whether what will happen to their family, friends, ect. If we can figure out theirs and finally put their worries at ease then they will dissipate immediately," Kakashi said

Sarutobi nodded, "And the second one," he asked already knowing the answer but not at all liking it.

"The second one is if we seal them, it's also most likely the easiest way despite their strength for we don't really know what regrets or worries they may have, we'd be grasping at straws just by guessing them," Kakashi said

The third nodded, "You're right, which is why it will be your job to take them down with anyway means necessary," Sarutobi said

"They were your sensei's, are you sure you can handle them being sealed, if I seal them, they can't go back to the afterlife, you know that," Kakashi said

"Yes I know but I also know that they would rather be sealed than to kill the people that they were sworn to protect. Do what you have to," Sarutobi said

Kakashi nodded, "Alright," he said

"Are you two done talking? I really want to the two of you dead at my feet as soon as possible," Orochimaru said

"You'll regret invading the leaf village Orochimaru," Kakashi said getting a kunai out of his holster.

With that the battle of titans begins anew.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Well what did everyone think? This is a new fanfiction I'll be working on along with my other ones. I've had this in my head for some time now and I was just waiting for an opportunity to write it. Please review. Creative criticism welcome, regular criticism isn't. No flames. Next chapter will be up soon BELIEVE IT. Hope you all have a good day.**


End file.
